The Sword Smith's Daughter
by Tink Amor
Summary: Sesshomaru hates the blade his father gave him. When he demands a superior sword, he unexpectedly gets acquainted with Totosai's children. What happens when Totosai's daughter turns out to be more valuable than he thought? Will Totosai be able to let his child walk her mother's path or will the past lead him to shun his child, causing the West to crumble at the hands of foes?Lemons
1. Important Message

_**Author's Notes: **__To the Reviewers [this is not meant for all you. I am also not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude.],_

_I am sure most of you mean well when you criticize my stories but there is a differences between trying to help or just being plain rude and insulting for no reason. It is pathetic and sickening to have to deal with reviewers who they know it all and know what is best for the stories you have written._

_I am tire of having to PM you reviewers who are complaining about something so simple it would not change the plot or have and an effect on the story as a whole. If you are going to complain about something make sure it is major because people are going to notice the major stuff before they notice the minors. If there is no major things to correct then you can complain about the minors._

_It is very sad how I have to keep telling most of you reviewers that there are different forms of writing and explaining to you why I have written my stories the way I have and that every writer is unique and different. If I were to write like everyone else,I am pretty sure many of you would become bored of seeing the same writing structures over and over again._

_It is not that I can not take constructive criticism,that is clearly not the case. What is the case is how most of you reviewers who take things to far for no reason at all,for example rudely insulting someone story without having proper knowledge of what the author's purpose is. It makes me wonder why I chosen to write at all._

_With many of you reviewers who do things like not read and then tell me you are confused about something that is clearly answered in the text or you complain about three people talking at once. Seriously? I have read many fanfic not just on here but other places were they have nearly five people talking at once. If other people can keep up with the pace of that many speakers,then why can't some of you reviewers?_

_I would suggest that many of you think about why the author is doing what they are in their stories,and what is the author's purpose for doing so? I am not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude. I am just saying it is getting tiring after awhile to have to do the same things over and over again with many of you reviewers. No one is perfect in anything,they may excel at things but we are not perfect._

_'__**'If it is to be It is up to me.'' **_

_**-William H. Jackson**_

_**''Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore.''**_

_**-Andre Gide**_

_**''The hardest job kids face today is learning good manners without seeing any.'' **_

_**-Fred Astaire**_


	2. Prologue

_**Author's Notes:**__** All Inuyasha themes belong to Takahashi-san, except the ones I have created. Warning: there will be lemons in later chapters. Unlike my other stories, I will not intentionally be putting mistakes in this story. I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews!**_

A tall, masculine figure walked in the shadows of the night. He was making his way to an old friend's cave, his mind set distinctly on his goal. His boots sunk into the soot-covered ground, a few of the many, small streams of lava swimming dangerously close to the path that led to the entrance. He glanced up at the skeleton of the large, snake-like youkai, his mouth serving as the door to the sword smith's lair. Ducking past the rows of sharp teeth, he continued down the belly of the deceased creature.

''Totosai.'' His voice spoke of his power as it bounced off the hollow bones that lined the room. The old sword smith blinked his bug eyes a few times as he realized someone had addressed him. He stared up from his most current invention at his guest, closing his mouth to keep the trail of flames from burning the all-too-intimidating Inu general. The blade in his hand glowed scarlet before it slowly faded to a dull grey once the heat source had vanished. ''Ah, if it isn't Lord Toga; what brings you here on a summer's night? Already need an escape from the chaos at home, eh? Must be hard having not only two pups within the same walls, but to have two bickering women under the same roof... How do you do it?''

The Taiyoukai of the West let out a chuckle and sat down on one of the tatami mats by the small fire pit on the floor. ''They have gotten a lot better since the last time you have seen them,'' he replied and accepted the cup of tea from his long-time friend. ''Still, despite their race differences, they are both skilled in the sharp wit of words. I guess I know who the pups take after,'' he said with a deep saddened sigh.

''You always knew how to pick them. I trust your bond with Lady Izayoi is keeping her strong?'' he asked as he sat across from Toga, who in return grinned.

''She is strong, indeed! Still as fiery as the first day I feasted my eyes on her. Plus she is a great mother to our son, Inuyasha.''

''Ah yes, young lord Inuyasha. How old is he now, eight?''

Toga shook his head, causing his long waist-length ponytail of silver silk to sway as he did. ''Time moves too quickly. He is now fourteen and already standing as tall as my upper back.''

Totosai sighed softly and nodded. ''Time seems to give no pause when it comes to war and loved ones.''

''Indeed not, my friend,'' Toga set his tea down. He hummed thoughtfully before continuing. ''I cannot help but wonder how is your lovely mate and your two pups? I do not wish to discuss the war that I hope will not last beyond my reign.''

''Ah, you wish not to leave young Master Sesshomaru to do the rest in his own reign?'' The old man wiggled his brows before mischievously grinning. ''Your age must be catching up to you, my friend.'' Totosai mirthfully stared at Toga, who barked a short laugh, his fangs gleaming in the dull firelight.

''Perhaps so, Totosai, perhaps so. But, much to my displeasure, sometimes it is necessary for pointless quarrels and war to prove your dominance over others.''

The two fell into silence as they reminisced on the past battles they were each involved in, in some way. ''So, how goes the young heir?'' Totosai knew his friend had been having issues with his eldest child. Toga stared blankly at his mug, his amber eyes dull with thoughts of his troubled son.

''Do not mistake me, when I say he is everything I want him to be and he is still my blood and son no matter what.''

''But?'' Totosai pressed, sensing the dismay in the youkai across from him. ''He is not like your son, Irosai. His thirst for power is too great. He is too eager to join my side on the battle front and slash the foes around us. He is always in constant need of the creation of swords because everyone he touches breaks.'' he tapped his claws alongside of his mat. "It troubles me, especially his attitude towards his half-brother. He is not pleased by the mixing of our blood with that of a human's."

Totosai nodded and raised a single clawed finger to his glistening bald head to scratch the top on it. ''Perhaps my dear friend, it is but a phase. He is still in his adolescent years, no?''

''Hai, nearly twenty,'' A smile graced his lips as he thought of his first born. ''But he is strong and tall, his head already at my chin. His attacks are swift and calculated. His mind is keen and his words intelligent; he is an ingenious boy, there is no doubt in my mind about it.''

''Yet his morals are what you question.'' Totosai stated rather than asked. Toga nodded his head once. ''I simply hope that it is as you said, a phase. The people need a fair ruler, not an apathetic one.'' Toga frowned. Totosai nodded in agreement and then carefully studied his friend. So'unga was strapped to his back, no other swords resting within his obi. Thinking back, he realized that he had not seen the great youkai before with any other powerful weapon. He wore a red and black armor, the colors of the west with a blue crescent moon on his right breast plate, which is the symbol of the western house. Very rarely did Totosai receive a visit from the mighty Inu No Taisho, thus he could not help but be a little suspicious. So, he cut right to the point. ''So, my friend, how may I be of assistance to you?''

Toga's face became a stoic mask and he lifted his gaze to stare at Totosai. ''I have a rather large request for you and your mate.''

''Oh? Do I hear the great Inu No Taisho make reference to me?'' He glanced away from Totosai and a small smile graced his lips when he saw the beautiful miko waddle into the room to join them. Her long thigh length black hair was put up into a high ponytail braid, the crest on her forehead revealing her powerful status for all to see. The inuyoukai got to his feet and helped her sit, knowing all too well how puppetcy are.

''I expect you have been well Midoriko-san, you have really out done yourselves this time.'' Toga chuckled as he stared down at her swollen belly. She semi-bowed to him as she sat down next to her mate. ''It is only because Totosai loves to challenge me, Toga-sama. And, if I heard correctly you have yet another task for us?''

Setting his empty cup of tea down, he nodded and stared at them once more. ''I need two swords to be forged.''

''Oh,'' she said softly blinking. ''Well, we do make swords after all!'' She released a quiet laugh. He let a smile ghost his lips before continuing. Her holy nature calmed the most barbaric beasts. ''And no other beings could make swords fit to my expectations.''

''But of course not! You are the reason for the two of us working together and our mating, after all!'' She replied.

It was true. Never had she expected to be mated or a demon sword smith's assistance, but Toga had changed that for them both. She had been approached by him a few years ago, asking her to create his first sword, So'unga. She accepted, owing him for saving her life from a pesky panther demon, when she but a young girl training to become a priestess.

She never expected to be working with a demon to make the sword. She thought she would cast a spell on the sword to create seal that would allow only him to touch it, but was she gravely mistaken. She and Totosai bickered the entire time, cursing, and insulting each other doing one thing or another wrong. But once the task was complete, neither could deny how great the outcome was. From then on, they decided to enigmatically work together, and a few years later they were mated with their first child Irosai on the way. Totosai let out a heavy sigh. "Oh, I can see the amount of work already."

Toga nodded. "I will not lie, for the task I demand is great. For both swords, you will have to use my fang as the blade. For the first sword, it will need to be so powerful that its user will be able to kill one hundred souls in one sweep. It will be for my youngest pup, Inuyasha when he is older."

Midoriko furrowed her brow. "Does this have anything to do with the derision he has been incurring due to his hanyou nature?"

"Indeed, I believe it will only become worse. I foresee both demons and humans alike will come an raise arms against him. He is forever an outcast by the two; accepted by neither, hated by both. I feel that leaving him with a powerful sword is the least I could do for him, if he is not personally able or I am not able to protect him.'' Toga softly sighed

"Are there any other attributes you wish this sword to possess?" She asked. '_**What a loving father, to look after his son even after death. I hope Totosai will someday leave our children a powerful weapon, so they will be able to protect themselves. If the time ever arises when we shall not be there to protect them.' **_Midoriko thought.

His amber eyes met her blue ones. "I wish for you to mix your own reki into the sword so that it may subdue his youkai side," He was no fool. He knew how strong his blood and youki were. He assumed that one day the youki in his son's blood would try to overwhelm that of the human blood mixed within it. He knew not what it would do or how disastrous the termination would be, but it was better not to chance it. "Also, you must make it so that no other demon other than myself and Inuyasha, may touch it. A sword of this power must not be able to be used if it were to fall in the wrong hands."

"Ah, referring to young Master Sesshomaru, I presume?" Totosai asked, raising a brow at the taiyoukai. Toga glanced to his right side. "He, as well as others. If rumors of the power of the sword were to spread, I have no doubt that others would seek to exert it."

"It is understandable, Toga-sama. You are doing the right thing," Midoriko said, offering him a supportive smile. "I will make sure this is done." Her calming aura soothed his laced with malaise aura. "Arigato, Midoriko-san. As for the other," He paused and let a small smirk curl up his lips. "It is for the heir, Sesshomaru, but he shall scorn it tremendously."

"Any child should be proud to have something given to them by their father." The Midoriko pointed out as she tilt her head to the side.

"Not with this particular blade. I want you to create a sword that can reanimate one hundred souls in one swing," He watched Totosai's mouth fall open and nodded to the unspoken question. "Yes, it is for Sesshomaru. He is so obsessed with power that I fear giving him something powerful will do more harm than good to everyone."

"So, you wish for us to invent a sword that cannot kill?" Totosai asked, eyes widening even further. Toga's devilish smirk returned. "Not a blade that cannot kill, a blade that cannot cut at all." Totosai fell over in shock. That was it! The wise Inu No Taisho had lost all his senses! Oh, how the mighty fall! He would have to start digging his grave when his kingdom shunned him for lack of sanity! Oh, the despair!

"A sword of the Heaven, to match So'unga, your sword of Hell, hmm?" She asked, putting her hand to her chin. "It can bring back the dead, but cannot cause any death of its own. I must say, Lord Toga, this is a challenge indeed, but I look forward to forging it!" She nearly giggled at the idea of it. She loved when she was pushed to her limit, making her powers stronger by straining them.

"You agree to this, Midoriko?! You have lost your sanity as well! Oh, woe is me!" He screeched. He turned to Toga and pointed a wrinkled, clawed finger at him. "You have damned me by giving me this task."

"How has he damned you? The blade does not even exist yet!" She retorted for him, pursing her lips at her fuming mate_** 'And he says were the crazy ones?'**_ Midoriko frowned as she shook her head. The taiyoukai snorted out another laugh. "I believe I might have indeed, but my old friend, for Sesshomaru, will curse it with a great passion and render it useless. My apologies, Totosai, but this is a trial for him."

"A trial?" She echoed when Totosai sat there crying about a fallen miko and youkai. "Yes, when the day comes that he uses that sword for something heartfelt and he no longer desires Inuyasha's sword…that will be the day when you will forge him a true sword of power. I stress that you do not create him a true sword until that day comes. Can I rely on you, two for that?" He asked his tone serious. He did not want his heir to have anything close to Inuyasha's blade until he was able to have partialities for someone else.

"Ah, I see," The miko nodded in understanding and stared at her stupefied mate. When he nodded in agreement, she looked back at Toga. "Mi'Lord, I must ask, did you wish for me to add anything else as well?" He broke out into another grin. "Ah, Midoriko, you know me all too well, it seems! I simply want him to be protected from the first sword's power. If I know my children, their bickering will become worse. They will come to draw swords against each other and when Inuyasha masters his sword, I want Sesshomaru to be protected from that power. Perhaps when the spell is activated, that is when he will not yearn for it, but I doubt I will be around to find out."

She frowned and clenched her hands on swollen stomach. "Oh please, Toga-sama, do not speak of your death. It would bring about too much sadness for many. Do you not want to meet my and Totosai's unborn pups?"

"Midoriko-san, I am happy to at least have met your daughter, Saiyue; what a beauty she is. I am glad to have met, an intelligent young thirteen year-old, who can always outwit my Inuyasha in any game, they so happen to play!'' Toga laughed and then gave her a sad smile ''My death will come, Midoriko-san, the only question is when."

Only death did come, but no one was prepared to lose the soul that they did. Poor broken hearted Totosai lost not only his mate but his best friend as well. Now not only did he have to raise his newly born pups, which were now without their mother, but he had to also deal with his daughter who greatly had her mother's spirit. Oh how the mighty do fall.

_**Puppetcy- Inu pregnacy**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _**Please leave reviews so I know what you thought of the introduction of this story. Chapters one and two I might post sometime this week,hopefully. I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions please let me know!**_


	3. Problems In Paradise

_**Five years later**_

An half Inu demoness with silver waist length hair, blue eyes, a crest in the center of her forehead, and fairly light skin, is sitting by a lake watching her five-year-old half-breed identical twin brothers throw soot at each other.

''Saiyen, I bet you cannot catch me!'' the younger of the two boys yelled as he ran around the flower filled clearing. He had black hair to the nape of his neck, black eyes and tan skin. The other boy, Saiyen, had black hair just above his shoulders, blue eyes, and tan skin; both boys had a crest in the center of their forehead.

''Saiten, I do not want to chase after you; I only wish to watch the clouds.'' Saiyen frowned as he lay down on his back and began to watch the clouds.

''Saiyue, will you chase me?'' Saiten asked as he came up to his older sister who sat upon a nearby rock.

''Saiten, why do you not stay still for more than five seconds?'' Saiyue groaned.

''Saiyue, Saiyen, Saiten!'' A powerful voiced boomed as it walked toward them moving in the shadows of nearby trees. ''Brother Irosai!'' Saiten cried in excitement as he ran toward him. ''Tsk.'' Saiyue frowned as another half breed Inu demon walked into the clearing. He had black hair in a high braid that went past his lower back, black eyes, a crest in the center of his forehead, and tan skin. ''Father sent me to come and retrieve you,'' he stated.

''For?'' Saiyue sighed.

''He and I are going into town and he does not wish for you three to be out in the woods alone.'' Irosai stated.

''He treats me as if I am still a newborn pup.'' Saiyue depressingly sighed.

''Saiyue it is best you do what father says. You know he worries the most about you.'' Irosai proclaimed. ''It is only because of what happen to our mother, that he treats me as such.'' Saiyue sighed as they all began to make their way back to the sword smith's cave.

Once they were in the cave Totosai came up to Saiyue and commanded her with extreme authority ''You are to stay in the cave and watch your brothers. _**I DO NOT WANT YOU TO LEAVE THE CAVE SAIYUE!'' **_

''Tell me something I already do not know _'OH WONDERFUL FATHER OF MINE'!_'' she sarcastically smiled at him. ''We shall be gone for nearly six or seven days, I suspect you have enough food to last you until our return.'' Totosai narrowed his eyes at her.

''Uh huh.'' Saiyue frowned as Totosai turned his back to her and he and Irosai began to walk out of the cave, heading towards the Mountain which hid many villages. ''Aw! I hate when they go on long trips.'' Saiten folded his arms and pouted. ''They always take too long to return and we are never allowed to do anything!'' Saiyen frowned as he did the same gestures as his younger brother.

''You're telling me.'' Saiyue frowned as she sat down on one of the tatami mats and rested her cheek on her left knuckles. _**'Why do I always have to babysit the reckless gadflying tweebs?' **_Saiyue groaned as she watched her brothers try and invent swords out of dirt. ''Oh woe is me.'' Saiyue cried as she fell backwards onto the ground.

XXXXXXX

A tall, strong, and muscular looking taiyoukai, with an blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead, silver mid-thigh length hair, amber eyes, two magenta stripe on each cheek and fairly light skin, walked toward the Sword smith's lair. His boots itinerary crushing everything and anything. Following directly behind him was a small toad demon with bug black eyes, green slimy skin, and in his hands he carried a staff of two heads, one of each gender.

''Lord Sesshomaru,'' the toad demon nervously spoke ''Where are we going?'' he asked the tall figure whose face was always void of any emotion as they came upon the streams of lava surrounding the Sword smith's cave ''Jaken.'' the power rung off of his voice sending goose bumps all over the toad ''Yes my lord?'' Jaken asked as he nervously cringed.

''Did you command Totosai to forge me a more utile sword.'' Sesshomaru states ''Umm well, you see Mi'Lord when I came the other day neither he nor his assistant Irosai were here, the cave was completely empty. So I could not ask.'' Jaken anxiously proclaimed. ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he walked into the cave ducking to avoid the row of teeth at the entrance way.

XXXXXXX

Saiyue sat up as an unfamiliar scent tickled her nose ''Saiyen, Saiten! Go into the next room'' she commanded.

''But why?'' Saiten pouted ''We are not doing anything wrong, and why should we listen to you, Saiyue?'' Saiyen declared as he crossed his arms above his chest.

''Because I am older and father left _'me' _in charge.'' Saiyue snapped at them.

''We are not subject to listen to anyone besides father and Irosai. You, Saiyue have no say over us!'' the twins both shouted at her.

''Why you little brats!'' Saiyue growled as she balled at her fist causing the twins to fearfully gawk at what was behind her.

''Half breeds!'' Jaken shrieked as he and Sesshomaru came up to Saiyue and her younger brothers.

''Have a problem with me being a half breed, imp?'' Saiyue devilishly glanced over her left shoulder at him, causing him to shield himself behind Sesshomaru's right leg.

''Woman,'' Sesshomaru began.

''My name is not woman, it is Saiyue.'' She narrowed her eyes at him.

''Hn. Where is Totosai?'' Sesshomaru dully stated.

''He and my brother are out buying supplies. What do you request of him?'' Saiyue turn so she was completely facing the Inu demon before her.

''It is none of your concern.'' Sesshomaru proclaimed.

''It is when he is my father.'' Saiyue angrily put her hands on her hips.

''Father?'' Jaken asked as he peeked out from behind Sesshomaru's leg.

''Yes my father!'' Saiyue snapped.

''Hn. So you are Totosai and that miko's daughter?'' Sesshomaru asked with disgust in his eyes.

''Tsk. What of it, demon?'' Saiyue glared at him.

''Your blood is as tainted as Inuyasha's.'' Sesshomaru frowned.

''Tainted? Just what gives you the right to say my blood is contaminated?'' Saiyue growled as she shot daggers at him with her eyes.

''I do not have to explain myself to someone of your low status.'' Sesshomaru said as he turned his back on her.

''Excuse me?'' Saiyue shouted.

''When your father returns, order him to forge the heir of the West a more utile sword.'' Sesshomaru stated as he continued to walk ''And if he refuses, enjoin to him that I will obliterate him.'' Sesshomaru dully stateed as he and his imp walked out of the cave.

_**'Just who does he think he is kami?'**_ Saiyue growled as she clenched her fist to her blue traditional kimono.

''Saiyue, that man is very scary!'' Saiten said as he hid behind her leg.

''Yeah, I hope he never comes back.'' Saiyen added as he hid behind her other leg.

''Tsk. I doubt that will be the last time we shall see him.'' Saiyue frowned _**''But the next time that arrogant man and his sidekick toad comes, I will give them a piece of mind.' **_Saiyue thought as she stared at the place the two unexpected visitors just were.

XXXXXXXX

After seven days Totosai and Irosai returned to the cave. Things appeared to calm and peaceful, for a time, but the serenity never lasted long in the Sword Smith's cave. Totosai and Saiyue, like always, are at each other's throat. ''Saiyue, I am going to get more material. I would expect you to behave like the young lady you are. While I am gone, Irosai is in charge.''

''I think we all know that Irosai would be in charge.'' Saiyue growled as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

''You are a troublesome child indeed.'' Totosai frowned.

''Tsk. Father, why can I not train my priestess power? Would it not be more helpful to everyone, if I were able to control my reki?'' Saiyue questioned.

''The Western lands have enough powerful priestesses; they do not need anymore.'' Totosai snapped as he narrowed his eyes at her. ''Beside your mother was a priestess, and look where that got her? Do wish to share the same fate as she?'' Totosai glared at her.

''I am not my mother!'' Saiyue barked.

''Hai, and I will make sure you are never like her either.'' Totosai stateed as he walked out of the cave.

Saiyue turned toward her brothers; the twins were preoccupied with each other, so they did not engage in the conversation that just happened: but Irosai who had been intently staring at both Saiyue and Totosai had come to a conclusion about their father.

''Oh Irosai.'' Saiyue cried as she threw herslf onto him, hugging his form as she excessively cried.

''It just isn't fair.'' She sobbed.

''Saiyue,'' Irosai began, but he had no words of reassurance for her.

''I am not my mother.'' Saiyue wailed as Irosai wrapped his arms around her shaking frame.

''I can see that Saiyue.'' He whispered.

''How come he can't see it then?'' Saiyue stared up at him with a bright red tear stained face.

''Because he does not wish to see you for who you are.''

''And who I am I?'' Saiyue snapped.

''I do not have answer for you Saiyue.'' Irosai frowned _'Father cannot be…Can he?'_ Irosai thought as he stared down at his sobbing sister.

_**Tweebs-**__is a list if characters appearing in the animated series Kim Possible, her twin brothers were called tweebs._

_**Tweebs-**__a name for someone that is constantly using technology in everyday life such as never leaving without the Iphone, etc._


End file.
